The disclosure is related generally to working platforms for curved surfaces. More particularly, the disclosure is related to a working platform for the curved shell of a gas turbine.
Conventional turbomachines, such as gas turbine systems, are utilized to generate power for electric generators. In general, conventional turbomachines generate power by passing a fluid (e.g., hot gas) through a compressor and a turbine of the turbomachine. More specifically, fluid may flow through a fluid flow path for rotating a plurality of rotating buckets of the turbine for generating the power. The fluid may be directed through the turbine via the plurality of rotating buckets and a plurality of stationary nozzles positioned between the rotating buckets. These internal components (e.g., buckets, nozzles) may be included within a turbine shell of the turbine. The turbine shell may act as a housing for the internal components and the fluid passing through the turbine during operation of the turbomachine.
When service or maintenance must be performed on the internal components of the turbomachine, the exterior coverings of each portion of the turbomachine (e.g., compressor, turbine) typically must be removed. More specifically, when inspection and/or maintenance must be performed on the internal components (e.g., buckets, nozzles) of the turbine, at least a portion of the turbine shell must be removed to allow operators access to these internal components. The rotor may also be removed as well as the stator vanes or nozzles. When all components are removed, the turbine shell is basically empty and presents a curved surface with few places for a technician to stand. Some turbines can be quite large and the radius of the shell can be taller than some technicians. Therefore, it can be difficult for the technicians to reach certain portions of the shell to perform a desired service or maintenance task. As a result, service and/or maintenance of the turbomachine and its shell may present ergonomic challenges, and technicians may have to improvise working platforms that may not always be configured in the safest manner possible.